


You weren't supposed to be here.

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Based 1 year after Luisa had disagreed to leave with Rose.





	

"You weren't supposed to be here." Rose breathed out, her hands smothered in blood, her raven hair sweeping across her face, yet, impressively, her clothes had stayed perfectly clean. 

Luisa said nothing, her mouth open slightly. She observed the blood bath that was surrounding her, a man was sprawled out on the floor, an ice-pick lodged brutally into this spine, surrounded by a mass amount of blood, another man laid beside him, his throat slit by the same weapon like a piece of meat. Behind her was a bag, pouring out bank notes that were all tightly compacted with elastic, a few of them escaping from their bounds. 

The brunette had realised that this was the perfect cover for any kind of deal that Rose was planning. A hall filled with business-people, all debating who had the most money, most of them pompous. Although Luisa certainly wasn't a pompous business woman, she was there to fill in for her brother who was currently at home looking after his son. She had sneaked away to try and find a quieter room, one where nobody was screaming about who was 'the richest', and instead walked into a murder scene. 

Caused by the love of her life. 

"Luisa." the criminal sounded more urgent this time, clearly not wanting to get caught, yet concerned about the doctor's wellbeing as she stood, shaking, in the doorway. 

Luisa said nothing, just stared. She couldn't put any of her thoughts into words because, surprisingly enough, this wasn't a situation she was prepared for, so she didn't go into the room equipped with prompt cards on what to say when she saw the aftermath of a brutal attack. She couldn't cry because she didn't feel sad, she felt shocked. She had gone to this party expecting a night of boredom and declining alcoholic drinks politely, holding onto her sobriety for yet another long, dragging day. The last thing she expected was seeing Rose, let alone a massacre. 

"You never dyed your hair back." the brunette finally uttered out. 

"I'm known as 'Redhead Rose', my current hair doesn't really fit that description." Rose explained, taking a step closer to Luisa, not trying to cross any boundaries, but craving her touch after a year of being separated. 

"Red hand Rose." Luisa replied, gesturing towards the killer's blood smothered hands. 

Rose looked down at her own hands, taking in the scarlet sight that was glistening almost romantically. She twisted and turned them for a moment before walking over to the bucket of melted ice and sticking her hands into it, washing away any evidence, her hair obscuring her face as she leant over the metal can. 

"Why don't you wear gloves?" Luisa asked in a near-whisper, stepping further into the room and shutting the door gently behind her.

"Why would I?" the raven-haired woman asked, keeping her eyes fixed on washing her hands clean. 

"In case you leave fingerprints." the doctor said, seriously, genuinely interested in why she wasn't being careful. 

Rose let out a laugh, tipping her head back slightly, her hair tumbling back. 

"They already know who I am, Lu. A few fingerprints won't make a difference." 

Luisa's heart jumped as she heard the shortened version of her name. Other people called her 'Lu', but the way that Rose said it caused an eruption of butterflies in the brunette's stomach. 

"Why are you here? Why Miami? Are you dressing up as somebody else that I should know about?" she asked, only half joking. 

"Miami has opportunity." Rose said, drying her hands on the curtains, proving she really didn't care about her fingerprints being scattered all over the room. 

"What do yo-" Luisa's sentence was cut off by the urgent sound of Rose's voice. 

"No, Luisa don't touch anything!" she exclaimed, running towards her and grabbing her by the wrist, stopping her from leaning against the table. 

Luisa gasped at the sudden contact before looking back up at Rose. 

"You don't want to get caught up in this." she spoke, her dark contacts hiding her gleaming blue eyes.

"I think I already am." Luisa breathed, still keeping her eyes stuck on Rose's face. 

The taller figure shook her head, releasing the grip on her wrist and running her fingers through her midnight hair, sighing and closing her eyes. 

"No, Lu. You should have stopped being dragged into this when you decided to stay," she began, covering her face with her hands, "I'm going to go. Please, if you're going to tell the police, at least give me a head start." she pushed herself onto her feet, shoving the disobedient notes back into the bag and doing the zip up in one rapid movement. 

"Ro," Luisa whispered, when she got no answer she spoke again, louder this time, "Rose."

She stood up straight now, holding the money-filled bag and looking at Luisa expectantly. 

"Don't go," the brunette urged, tears welling up in her eyes, "Not again. Not right now, please, Rose."

Rose stopped moving. She had already nearly messed up her plans last time when she was involved with Luisa, but she was her weakness. She was the thought that crept into her mind everyday, preventing her from sleeping, stopping her from coming back to Miami- until now. She felt so ready to come back, she had heard that Luisa had disappeared for a few weeks for a holiday with one of her friends, but her plans obviously had changed and despite feeling safe, she had never felt as vulnerable as she did now, as though Luisa had suddenly took control over her body. And that control was the reason for her reply. 

"Not here," she compromised, taking Luisa by the hand, "are you expected anywhere?"

"Other than at the party, no. I told Rafe I was going back to mine straight after, but he wont check." 

Rose nodded, walking towards a smaller room that came off the side of the one they were currently stood in. 

"How do you feel about windows?" she asked, leaning out of it and analysing the drop beneath them. 

"I've had enough awkward one night stands to be very familiar with escaping through windows," Luisa explained, laughing at the raised eyebrow she had just earned from Rose, "Don't worry, you're not one of them."

"I should hope not!" she exclaimed, swinging one of her legs out of the window, throwing the bag strap over her shoulder and then pushing herself off the windowsill, landing on a lower roof below, signalling for Luisa to join her. 

Luisa followed her movements, not as elegantly, but still successfully, only using Rose to steady herself once when her foot slipped on the tiling. Rose reacted fast, holding onto her arm and balancing her. 

"Careful." she said, serious this time. 

"If you want me to be careful, I had best go back. Hanging off a murderer's arm, who killed my father and stole my nephew isn't exactly a cautious action now is it?" the doctor replied with wit. 

Rose smiled, rolling her eyes and helped lower Luisa down onto the top of a large bin, using one of her hands to hold hers and the other to grab hold of her waist as she stumbled backwards. Luisa giggled at Rose's concerned look and brushed a stray, dark hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. The woman's face softened, a look of love washing over her expression as she leant closer to Luisa, pressing her lips on the brunette's, fitting together like a two jigsaw pieces. When she pulled away, she let her eyes flutter open, a smile dancing on her lips. 

"I've missed you." she admitted, the smile still tugging on her slightly opened mouth. 

"I missed you too." Luisa smiled back, happy they finally got to kiss. 

Her happy thoughts were cut short at the sound of a burly man's voice, chatting away to a posher woman about his excessive fortune.

"Shit." Rose muttered, pushing Luisa gently back against the wall, far out of sight. 

She felt the rapid beat of Luisa's heart against her fingertips as she kept her hand on her chest, glancing down at the people below her, looking for an alternative path, knowing she wouldn't have long until somebody found her betraying associates. Rose let her hand drop from Luisa's chest and bent down, taking her jacket out of her bag and then looking back up at her ex-stepdaughter. 

"Are you sure you want to leave here with me?" she asked for confirmation, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

Luisa nodded, not wanting to risk being caught by speaking. 

"You can say no to this, okay?" once again, Luisa nodded, "I'm going to walk around the back and get into my car, if you're still sure about coming, meet me in 5 minutes at the front gates, I'll be in a black Audi." 

"Don't worry, I'll be there." she replied, reassuring Rose that she wasn't going to bail on her last minute. 

"I really hope so." Rose smiled before sliding her arms into the jacket and pulling up the hood, hopping off the bin and sprinting to the back of the building, bag still over her shoulder. 

As Luisa watched her disappear, she took a deep breath and also slipped off of the bin, wandering round to the front, knowing she would only have to wait for a few minutes until she saw Rose again. 

She looked down at the floor, smiling to herself about the day's sudden turn of events, when one of Rafael's associates approached her. 

"Luisa!" he slurred, pulling her into a hug. 

Luisa rolled her eyes, reluctantly returning the hug and smiling falsely when he finally removed her from his embrace, holding her by the shoulders. 

"You know, you really are pretty." his breath stank of alcohol, blowing unpleasantly into her face. 

She just held her fake smile, her mind on Rose rather than the man in front of her. 

"Pretty." he repeated, stumbling slightly on his feet and cupping Luisa's face in his hands, his rough skin causing her to grimace. 

"Thanks." she said, stepping away from his touch. 

"We should see eachother more, I'd like to see more of you." he said in a suggestive tone, taking her hands in his. 

"Right." her voice was distant, yet she was still well aware of what he was implying. 

"Come here you." the business man leant down to kiss Luisa, causing her to quickly back away. 

"Fuck off." she shouted, pulling her hands away from his. 

"Just one kiss, I know you want to." he surged forwards in an attempt to catch her lips with his, but Luisa dodged the movement expertly, just as a car pulled up beside her. 

"Get in." the voice ordered, as she heard another door open. 

Hearing the familiarity of the voice encouraged Luisa to throw open the door nearest to her and jump into the car, slamming it shut before watching the slim figure walk past the front of the car and approach the disgusting man that she was unfortunate enough to bump into. 

Her stomach flipped as she saw Rose ball her fist, slamming the man against the fence by his throat with her spare hand. 

"Don't ever touch her again." she said in a warning tone, the man laughing in response. 

Her fist clenched tighter before coming into contact with the sickening face of the man, removing the other hand from his throat and allowing him to fall to the floor as she walked away, climbing into the car next to Luisa. 

"Was that really necessary?" she laughed at the raven haired woman, but her mocking stopped when she saw the dark look plastered to her face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've never wanted to kill anybody more than that man." Rose slumped back into her seat, pressing her hands against the steering wheel, her face hard with anger. 

"Ro, look at me," her hand found its way to Rose's thigh, who had now turned to face her, "I'm okay." 

As Luisa took a closer look at Rose's face, she noticed tears that were cautiously welling up in the woman's eyes. 

"You're not okay. That's not okay! He shouldn't be able to do that and get away alive. He shouldn't have even been able to breathe the same oxygen as you. He's a pig!" tears now ran down Rose's face as she blurted out her words of hatred. 

Luisa hushed her, wiping away her tears and shuffling herself closer. 

"I'm safe with you." she smiled, placing a small kiss on her lips. 

"I don't want to leave you." Rose whispered leaning her head against Luisa's. 

"Then don't," Luisa began, "This time, take me with you."

"Luisa, don't you think that decision is a bit radical?" Rose asked, her voice laced with confusion. 

"No, I've regretted not going with you since the day you left. Everybody has their own lives now, they don't need me. Please Rose, take me with you." 

"When?" Rose asked, trying to take all of the information in. 

"Now. Let's go." Luisa replied quickly, sitting back down on her seat. 

For a moment, Rose didn't move. She just thought about the consequences that this would bring, all the complications, all the disadvantages. But then she recognised all the good things, all the things she had dreamt about and started the car up. 

"Let's go."


End file.
